You Always Dance at Weddings
by Starkreactor
Summary: I wanted the Doctor to have a slow dance too- didn't seem right that he didn't get one. 11XRiver, tag for Big Bang. One shot.


Ok, this fan fic was in response to Big Bang. (WONDERFUL episode by the way, I don't know how the Doctor Who crew does it all!It's magic, I swear.) And yes, I am *gasp* writing a Doctor/River story. Which I can honestly say I never thought I would do. Ever. I didn't like River. But after seeing how she acted when he was dying from the Dalek, and several other moments in that episode...welll...let's just say I wished that this would have happened.

* * *

"Did you dance?"

The Doctor smiled, he knew that voice. He pivoted on his heel, still smiling knowingly.

"Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?" River said, a gently amused tone in her voice.

"You tell me." He said coyly, knowing she wouldn't reveal one second.

"Spoilers." Was her expected reply.

He smiled again, moving towards her. "River Song, the woman who is a mystery yet." His voice was gentle, his gaze tender.

"Not for long Doctor. No, not for very much longer." She said, her tone light, but her eyes sad.

There was something bittersweet in their coming future, something that gave her joy- and broke her heart at the same time. The Doctor could sense it. That kind of pain couldn't be erased or acted over, but tonight, he wanted to at least help her forget it.

"I always dance at weddings." He repeated, gingerly placing his hands on her waist. The tender music from the slow dancing inside was drifting through the summer air into the garden, the warm glow of the lights spilling into the night to mingle with the fire flies and moonlight.

"Will you join me in this one?" He asked, his eyes gazing into hers.

The stars he had sacrificed himself to revive were reflected in the ageless pools of green, taking River's breath away.

In that moment he looked so human. And so much more than that.

For a second, she was seized by guilt and grief from the memory of what she would do to this wonderful man- but his warm hands on her waist and his trusting gaze brushed those thoughts away like unshed tears. She knew he had a hunch about what was to come- he always did- and yet here he was with her, asking in his gentle manor to hold her close and help her forget, if only for a moment.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, she nodded once "Yes Doctor, I will."

Slowly, naturally, they began to sway to the music, circling each other, his hands on waist, her arms on shoulders, but still a space in between them. As the song progressed, they lost themselves in the music, and in the mysteries that bound them together.

He did not know what was to come, she did. And that simple fact made their bond irrefutable. Whatever happened, their destinies were intertwined.

They continued to dance leisurely in the garden, no needs or dates or dangers pressing in on them. For the first time in a long time, the Doctor really was lord of his time- and he was content right then to spend it with River. He could sense the end nearing. But just as those twelve minutes weren't spent in fear of the Dalek ray that nearly killed him, he would not spend his remaining time in terror of death- only to miss life.

In the end, they were just swaying back and forth slowly, no longer moving their feet. They had moved progressively closer during the time they spent dancing, and had ended up holding each other comfortingly. The Doctor had his arms around River's waist in an understanding embrace, and River had her arms around the Doctor's neck, her head resting on his shoulder. River could feel the gentle thumping of his hearts, and the slow breath as it filled his lungs, could feel the warmth of his body pressed against hers. That simple closeness was their own silent language passing between just the two of them. Her apology, and his forgiveness- for whatever was to come.

The storm was on it's way; and that was OK.

They would weather it together.

* * *

Ok, since I realllly think I'm not the only one who thinks this, I will share what I believe their future to be. They are married, they are happy, they travel, blah blah blah, and she is forced to kill him to save someone/something else. I even have this horrible mental image of him being very calm and telling her that it's ok, that she needed to end his life in order to save others. I honestly think that River will be the reason for Matt's regeneration when it comes time. So that's the reason for the rather heavy mood to their dance.

Ok, nuff sad. Go read a fluff fic with Rose or somethin. XD

Not my best, not my worst, and it is 3 a.m. (what is wrong with me) Reviews are lovely and thanks for reading!


End file.
